Verbotenes Wissen
|-|Ignorant= |-|Enlightend= |-|Delusioned= Summary Verbotenes Wissen, is infamously known as The Insatiable, he is former ruler of the now over run kingdom of Azunith. He now scales the recesses of a damned earth, in search of all facets of knowledge to appease the festering appetite of a famined stomach, ailing for more to consume. He is the central protagonist/antagonist of EMPIRE, acting as the main source of conflict and strife in the story, driving multiple plot lines into action in an attempt to herald the apocalypse while being puppeteered by forces beyond his comprehension. History On''' silver nights, voices of unwavering dread called to the then youthful king, voices unrelenting with torment and the ever-vivid mental lambastment swallowed the crepts of his sanity and peace of mind. The never-ending anguish manifested in the material plane in the form of a metaphysical abyss in this monarch's stomach that fare alone could sate; what this stomach desired was not food, but knowledge. Verbotenes tainted in both spirit and psyche demanded all manner of scripture and literature to his palace among his people, and for countless moons he indulged in a grandiose feast of knowledge, consuming all variant of thought that was spit from books he laid sight upon. And as time passaged, Wissen grew apathetic of governing his kingdom, engulfed in conscious with the howls of paper in front. Mere months crossed along and all was in disarray and chaos among the populous. The orphaned people without head soon shifted their aggravation and rage onto their true enemy with the finality of striking its own, Wissen. They march broke through the streets of Azunith as they launched their assault on the castle gates, resistance was futile as their sheer mass of conjoined hatred evaporated the king's defenses. As they clocked into the hall all that was discovered were bodies and walls painted a grim red; the royal chambers were left open, crowds grew around as they lept forth to seek this aloof crown-head. What was found was only the corpses of a bloodied queen and infantile prince, faces disfigured into agony, final witness to the knife of a mad ruler. Torn pieces of scripture and liquid maroon in color splattered onto the books scoured the area, as if man was frantic in search and greeted with failure, crimson footsteps on a trailed to the balcony. The disgruntled mob of the common amassed to the terrace, and those that were of the capability of gazing beyond the combobulated flesh of wrath, spotted a figure most crimson upon the hills. The fervent sovereign of an abandoned people shamelessly limping away from his sin, bathed in the scarlet havelments of his kin. But the homicide of Wissen's spouse and child were nothing more than abstract thought in the vast disarrayed aqua of his ravaged cerebrum, for their death in the psyche of such a benighted being was justified. They interrupted his reading time. Appearance Verbotenes' body is that of a significantly older man bearing quite a large amount of muscle and bulk, he is masked with a gruff greying mountain of facial hair; he is notably taller than the average man, forcing many that gave upon him to look up towards the skies. His eyes are a muted gold, similar to star in it's moments of twilight, displaying a look of dread and despair to those brave or ignorant enough to peer into his sullen sockets. Several rotting scabs riddle the outer reaches of his body, passing the appearance of a living corpse, complimenting such comparison is the sickly grey coat of flesh he wears from several years of lambasting his body with hexes and curses to appease the wishes and desires of his other worldly gods. The hairs on his scalp are nothing more then thin air, as time's cruel grip ripped them away from his possession. The golden locks he wore with such grace in youth are left as simply singular strands of greyed hair, serving eternally as a grim reminder of an age ashen to lie. Flamed forth in the maw of strife, he dons a ghastly layer of iron flesh, festering with the wounds of various brutal battles, weeping ever-more the dampened crimson of his foes upon its metallic tissue; The armor exudes trepidation and breathes in the death that Wissen breaths out. It's infernal existence was birthed the decaying corpse of an Arch-Daemon, whose bones were harvested and smelted into an nigh-impregnable carapace still possessed by the damned soul of the hellish denizen. The demon-mail is adorned with various insidious insignias and sigils of the eldritch entities that Verbotenes claims worship to, each hexed with diabolic maledictions and jinxes. The heads of vicious hounds mount themselves on his shoulders and knees, as the faces of the agonizing tortured ride upon the reaches of his chest and back; his cranium is bitten upon by a malevolent helmet, with the names of various daemonic gods etched on all sides of it's dome coated with a faint vile glow. With the daemon still in possession of the panoply it can easily spit it's poison in to the shattered psyche of Verbotenes, gripping further his consciousness into the realm of the inane and mad. Personality Verbotenes is a figure who drags forth shame and dishonor to his previous position as the prestigious, self-righteous ruler of Azunith; from an afar his vision gazes upon the senseless carnage he insinuated and becomes flushed with a disturbing joy and insidious lust for the spreading of violence and destruction. But consuming all form of action and thought process is the sensation of an ravenous hunger that drives his very existence and purpose as an entity, doing all in his power to sate the festering intellectual famine that abodes deep in mental sanctum. He is nothing but a husk of his former being, seeking the shivers of an already decayed mind. As a rouge journeying the savage wastelands, the Death Speaker is more then eager to advance his quest of unhampered knowledge by all means; willing desecrating his body and hexing his soul with depraved and profane modifications, all for the sole basis of attaining his dream. Regardless of his lack of compassion towards the cloak of flesh that he bears, he holds his life in very high regard compared and contrast to those of comrades in the midst of combat, purposefully sacrificing them in order to preserve his own life by utilizing them as living shields to hamper incoming damage, for all the ends will justify his means. Across a myriad of lands, Wissen's name has been transfigured into a hex or imprecation of sorts in the tongues of beast and man alike. Tales and stories of Wissen's escapades to power garnered attention from entities foreign to the mortal realm, becoming beacon to the both the obscure and vile; he has become less than grateful of the notice he has catched as this has caused many unwanted guests to interfere with his schemes. To the mortals of Asterisks, he is an abomination given name and form, to the church of the Demiurge he is the herald foretold to bring of the end of days, amongst the Elder Fiends he is a valued pawn that enacts their wishes without question or second thought. But to himself, Wissen is a man seeking true erudition. Personal Statics '''Origin: EMPIRE Name: Verbotenes Wissen, The Insatiable, Knowledge Eater, Death Speaker, Intellectual Ignorant, Corrupted King, The Bringer of Randognar Classification: N/A Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Gender: Male Age: '''50 '''Date of Birth: N/A Height: 6'5 Weight: N/A Affiliation: '''N/A '''Themes: "Hunger" Battle Themes: "Unbound Corruption" , "Eldritch Fury" Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, Varies With Psychic Pulses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation), Mind Manipulation, Aura (Fear-Inducing and Overwhelming), Magic (Type 3) ,Reality Warping (Magic), Acausality, Curse Manipulation, Heavy Resistance to Conceptual/Soul/Reality Warping Abilities, Resistance Negation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Capable of Harming Ideas and Concepts/Non-Corporeal and the Intangible, Illusion Manipulation (Type 3), Adept Spear User Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Made a significantly bright star vanish from sight in the sky. Disintegrated Orcus on the atomic scale, a planet similar In size to that of Venus). Varies With Psychic Pulses (Causes an incredible amount of damage to the universe with each ripple made. But each shockwave produced differs in intensity and ranges from volatile earthquakes to the rumbling of entire galaxies). Standard Attacks and Techniques Ignore Durability Speed: Hypersonic Movement (Creates afterimages with the level of speed he travels on a daily basis), with Massively FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Attacks take seconds to reach planets on the other side of the solar system. Can keep pace with beings of his level and power. Light moves a snails pace in his vision) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Capable of withstanding the intense backlash of every one of his attacks. Can take various strikes and bolts of energy from beings of similar level to his own, more notably one's such as [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Geiteskranken_Priester Geisteskranken''' Priester] who to some degree is capable of matching him in raw power and skill) '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Hundred to Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Several Enchanted Pendants and Charms, Aplixsus Spear Intelligence: Supergenius. Despite being somewhat insane, he is a significantly intelligent individual capable of fabricating elaborate plans with numerous answers to multiple situations that may result in his demise or defeat. Incredibly well versed in numerous forms of mystical arts and magic. Despite being in quite a dark age of scientific knowledge, he is quite well informed on the fundamental nature of the universe he resides in and the beings that lay beyond it. Pragmatic enough to attack the very concept of a barrier or attack if he is unable to overpower such a strike or unable to break such a shield or force field by conventional means. Weaknesses: His mind is shattered and destroyed from the various encounters with that of eldritch nature, and have made him some what insane and delusional. His stomach is the source of a majority of his power, and finding some way to seal it off will cut off much of his strength, though is in itself is extremely difficult and dangerous as the stomach reacts to what potentially threatens it's existence and increases the amount of power generated. The psychic pulses unleashed by the stomach cause severe mental anguish to Verbotenes and greatly hinders him in the midst of combat, but has shown to at times push through in very stressful situations, but with some measure of difficulty. Notable Powers/Techniques: *'Psychokinetic Stomach': Dark, eldritch, metaphysical energy manifested into a singular organ which is the primary source of the insatiable's absurd psychic powers. A majority of Verbotenes' techniques are either funneled or expulsed through this stomach causing many, if not, all of his attacks to appear as if they are coming out of his abdomen. It passively and retroactively emits malignant pulses that causes Wissen's opponents to vividly hallucinate horrific abominations 'capable' of marring them; even those bearing strong will and mind are susceptible of falling to such false imagery, such as the likes of Unentschlossener too some degree. *'Psychic Pulses': Sporadic, vile shockwaves of raw malignant psychic energy that are expulsed at random intervals from the psychokinetic stomach. Each wave deals mortal pain to reality, drastically altering landscapes depending on the intensity of each pulse emitted. Despite how effective this side-effect of gaining eldritch power is at annihilating bodies of opponents, it causes an extreme amount of mental and physical anguish when such events occur and further shatters Verbotenes' mind into smaller fragments, forcing him to gather piece by piece each shard of his psyche to keep functioning at somewhat of a sensible level. *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics:' Despite being of mortal flesh, his tainted stomach grants him abilities exceeding that of humanity's a million fold, allowing him to extinguish stars and crush planets at a whim like porcelain marbles. His reaction time is beyond all human comprehension, with Verbotenes able to perceive light itself before it's even capable of perceiving him. *'Energy Manipulation:' The spiritual essence that the universe is bathed in, is capable of being controlled at a whim's notice by Verbotenes' malicious hands, granting passage to him the manipulation of ethereal and mysterious energies manifesting them into shields and projectiles filled with the void's vile presence. *'Mind Manipulation:' Through his own shattered consciousness he is able to relay messages across psychic wave lengths, torment opponents by spitting his poison into their metaphysical ears, or erase fundamental memories to reduce victims into vegetables. *'Magic: '''Enigmatic, superfluous, ever transmorphing energy capable of shifting into different properties of existence and breaking all laws of psychics simultaneously. No mortal entity on the planet full comprehends the chaotic nature of magic itself, all that is understood of it's presence is it's immense capacity for disarray and madness, with every bolt of casted from the finger tips of a sorcerer capable of unleashing unprecedented destruction. *'Existential Cubical:' Enacting numerous gestures and spitting maledicting hexes in tongues akin to those of the Nordic pagan tribes of the North in rapid motion result in the formation of a cube-like object basked in ever-mogrifying energies beyond the realm that lay man. In the innards of the geometric shape, Verbotenes is granted passage to do as he pleases to those encapsulated from stripping the every atoms of their entity, to enacting slow, strenuous methods of spiritual and physical torture by augmenting the already vicious velocity of the particles residing in it to ever more erratic and unstable speeds, penetrating and deteriorating the very physical form of the victim unfortunate enough to be dwelling in its perimeters'. In conjunction with the usage of telekinesis, he is capable of morphing the versatile tesseract into an omnidirectional tool of mayhem, moving and stripping the very essence and being of all grasped but its molecular annihilating grip. *'''Psychokinesis: Through the eldritch belly he is blessed with intense volatile psychic energy allowing him to butcher reality with the use of his mind. **'Telepathy:' Forcibly invading the mind of a chosen victim, he quickly and efficiently rummages through the affected's consciousness and absorbs the knowledge said victim holds, methodically allowing him to foretell their next moves, words, and thoughts. He is also capable of communicating his thoughts to others when desired. **'Telekinesis:' Mentally constructing a hand, incapable of being seen by those not of telepathic nature, he is granted movement and manipulation whatever he makes contact with. Through this he re-arranges the atomic structure of the object or being favored. **'Teleportation:' Projecting his physical form onto a different location he de-materializes on the sub-atomic level and reforms onto the chosen destination. **'Levitation:' Rejecting gravity on a conceptual level his body gains the ability to hover above the ground level. *'Reality Warping:' Grabbing a hold of the universe's very skin he radically shifts and alters the perspective of all existence shifting focus and the size of objects and persons around him allowing the Death Speaker to do feats seemingly impossible even by the standards of those possessing superhuman capabilities. *'Acausality:' With numerous lettings of blood and mind, beings beyond sanity and reason, bestowed upon the Death Speaker the capacity to exist beyond the threads of fate and remain unmarred by events that could threaten his existence in the past. *'Transmutation:' Grabbing a hold of whatever is in his possession, he is capable of channeling his dark energies through it, disfiguring it into what he wishes it to do. He is capable of transfiguring ideas themselves is he so chooses, though it takes an incredibly hefty toll on his body if he does. *'Malignance:' Due to the corrupt and vile essence of Verbotenes' stomach this allows him to degenerate and annihilate defenses against abilities his opponents would naturally be nullified or damped on contact with them. An addition to this includes the contortion of void energies and control at an abstract thought. * Five Seals of the Elder Fiend: A quintet of unholy techniques designed for the complete and under destruction of Wissen's opponent. * Seal One: The Dark Priest's Scripture -''' Spitting daemonic chants and curses, Verbotenes stamps a horrid hex upon his foes, ridding them of both physical and metaphysical protections allowing him to advance with even more devastating attacks. *'Seal Two: Unbridled Rage of the Sinner -' Verbotenes unleashes his hate and rage into a malignant orb of darkness, throwing it at his opponent, if made contact with, will cause them to slowly evaporate from existence. *'Seal Three: An Ode To The Unknown - ' Wissen tears asunder his target's supernatural defenses and beacons their presence in the Outer Reaches, causing their essence to be spotted by an Elder Fiend and have their essence drained from their bodies converting them into lifeless husks. *'Seal Four: Agonizing Cry of the Sorrowful -' Verbotenes flows his vile energy upon a chosen victim, causing an inflation of enigmatic essence until they violently explode, obliterating anyone close enough in a uproarious tide of liquid chaos. *'Seal Five: Glorious Transfiguration of the Mind -' Wissen plunges his hands into the earth beneath his enemies' feet with vast psychic energy. Entire landscapes and even portions of reality are flung skyward before crashing down upon Verbotenes' foes as he mutates the area around him into a horrific nightmare dimension. Trivia * In the after math of a brutal battle involving the death of hundreds, possibly thousands; a certain picture of Verbotenes was taken in the midst of the carnage and has circulated around Asterisks. Others '''Notable Victories: * Lucifer (Starcross) Lucifer's Profile (High 4-C Versions. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:EMPIRE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Curse Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Kings Category:Sadists Category:Insane Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Hax Users Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Illusion Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Royal Figures Category:Royalty Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Mages Category:Adults Category:Villain Protagonists